My Pervert Teacher - Sulay version
by Lovara
Summary: Kisah cinta antara guru dan murid. Suho x Lay. Sulay. Junmyeon x Yixing. One shoot. NC.


**My Pervert Teacher**

 **.**

 **Lovara**

 **.**

 **Sulay**

 **.**

 **Yaoi/Enaena/Oneshoot/Humor**

 **.**

 **Mungkin ini MPT versi sulay, ato mungkin side story dari MPT versi kristao.**

 **.**

 **Dare dari** _ **Xinggurl**_ **dan sekaligus kado ulang tahun(dipaksa). Selamat menempuh umur baru (15 oktober 2000 tahun sebelum masehi) . Semoga tambah segalanya. Relakan Shuai dan Yixing untuk mamah, nak. Kamu sama duda kompleks sebelah aja (Read: Sungjae)**

 **...**

"Lu~ Tunggu~"

Gabruk...

Yixing kejungkel gara-gara nginjek tali sepatunya sendiri.

"Aduh.." rintih Yixing sambil megangin dengkulnya yang sakit gara-gara kebentur lantai.

"Astaga?! Kamu ga apa-apa Xing?!" teriak Luhan heboh.

"Sakit~"

"Bisa jalan?"

"Gak bisa, kayaknya kaki aku patah deh Lu~"

Luhan facepalm. "Gak usah lebai deh."

"Ada apa ini?"

Luhan sama Yixing langsung noleh. Ternyata guru kesehatan mereka yang datang.

"Pak Kim? Yixing jatuh pak, terus dia bilang kakinya sakit sampe ga bisa buat jalan" kata Luhan panjang.

"Mana yang sakit?"

Yixing nunjuk dengkulnya.

"Bisa jalan?"

Yixing geleng-geleng.

"Sini pegangan bapak,"

"Pegangan mana pak?" tanya Yixing.

"Kamu mau nya pegangan mana?"

Yixing cengar-cengir gak jelas. Luhan yang ngeliat muka Yixing jadi sebel sendiri.

 **...**

"Seneng ya, yang rangkul-rangkulan sama gebetan" ucap Luhan pas lagi dikantin.

Yixing nyengir gak jelas. "Namanya juga rejeki, Lu. Gak boleh ditolak"

"Tapi beneran Xing, kamu suka sama Pak Kim?"

"Iya donk. Pak Kim itu pasti takdir yang dikirim Tuhan buat Zhang Yixing"

Plok...

Luhan ngelempar Yixing pake bakwan.

"Emang guru sama murid boleh pacaran, Xing?"

Yixing melongo. Kumbang tanduk hampir aja masuk kedalem mulut Yixing kalo ga buru-buru mingkem.

"Ya gak usah pacaran"

Sekarang Luhan yang melongo.

"Langsung nikah aja, jadi bisa ehem ehem sepuas hati" kata Yixing yang entah sejak kapan jadi mesum.

Luhan neplok jidatnya sendiri.

"Tapikan Xing, pak Kim itu pendek. Emang kamu ga malu punya pacar pendek?"

"ASTAGA JAGA UCAPAN MU TAPASHA!"

Yixing ngamuk. Bagi dia guru kesayangannya itu ngga pendek, Cuma kurang tinggi aja.

Luhan ngelap mukanya yang kena semburan alami dari Yixing.

"Kalo pak Kim tinggi terus Yixing juga tinggi ntar anaknya jadi kayak tiang listrik? Gamau ah, mending yang satu pend—kurang tinggi, aja biar anaknya seimbang" jelas Yixing.

Daripada kena sembur lagi, Luhan nge-iyain aja omongan Yixing.

 **...**

Hari ini Yixing makan sendirian dikantin. Luhan katanya masih ada urusan sama adek kelas mereka, palingan juga tebar pesona ke brondong-brondong. Yixing yang udah cinta mati sama gurunya, lebih milih ke kantin.

"Yixing? Sendirian?"

Pucuk dicinta, pak Kim pun tiba.

Yixing gelagepan. Dia alergi kalo deket cowok cakep pake kemeja putih kayak pak Kim ini, bawaannya pengen bawa ke KUA buat dinikahin sekalian.

"I—iya pak. Hehe..."

"Biasanya sama Luhan?"

"Luhan lagi ngecengin anak kelas 1 pak,"

"Kamu gak ikutan?"

"Nggak ah pak, Yixing udah kepincut sama bapak~" jawab Yixing pelan.

"Mau makan bareng, Xing?" tawar pak Kim.

Gausah nunggu lama, Yixing langsung semangat nganggukin kepalanya.

"Mau pak. Mau banget"

Abis bayar makanannya, Yixing ngekor gurunya buat cari tempat duduk. Karena kantin lumayan rame, mereka Cuma dapet tempat duduk pojokan.

Gak sengaja dideket mereka ada guru kimia sekolah sama pacarnya anak kelas 1 lagi suap-suapan keripik tempe.

"Kamu kenapa, Xing?"

"Eh? Nggak pak. Cuma itu kok Pak Kris sama Tao pacaran dikantin" kata Yixing.

"Oh mereka. Kemarin bapak liat mereka kuda-kudaan diruang kesehatan"

Mata Yixing langsung jadi belo kayak Kyungsoo tetangga depan rumahnya. "Seriusan pak?! Mereka gituan disekolah?"

Pak kim manggut-manggut.

"Terus, bapak liat sampe kelar gak pak?" tanya Yixing kepo.

"Ngapain bapak nonton orang kuda-kudaan sampe kelar? Mendingan praktek sekalian aja sama kamu"

Ohok...Brush...

Semburan mirip lumpur lapindo keluar dari mulut Yixing. Sialnya didepan Yixing ada pak Kim, si pujaan hati.

"Ya ampun pak, maaf ga sengaja beneran pak" Yixing panik, takut pak Kim marah terus Yixing ditolak. Lah, emang udah nembak Xing?

 **...**

"Yixing minta maaf ya pak, beneran deh Yixing gak sengaja" kata Yixing yang merasa bersalah banget.

Kemeja yang dipake pak Kim aja sampe basah semua, kuat banget berarti semburannya Yixing.

"Iya Xing, gak apa-apa"

"Yixing cuciin bajunya deh pak,"

"Gak usah Xing, gak apa-apa" tolak pak Kim halus.

"Tapi Yixing maksa pak! Sini buka dulu bajunya pak"

Yixing udah siap mau bukain kancing baju pak Kim.

"Ehem. Jangan pacaran disini" Pak Kris yang terkenal sangar tiba-tiba melotot disamping Yixing.

"Bapak sendiri tadi suap-suapan sama Tao!" teriak Yixing. Tapi dalam hati. Dia takut sama tampang seremnya Kris.

"Hehe..I—ya pak. Iya"

Daripada kena sembur sama pak Kris, Yixing akhirnya usul kalo pak Kim ganti bajunya diruang kesehatan aja.

Yixing ngeliatin sekeliling ruang kesehatan sekolahnya ini. Tiba-tiba aja dia inget sama omongan pak Kim yang katanya pak Kris sama Tao main kuda-kudaan disini. Kira-kira diranjang sebelah mana ya?

Yixing jalan sambil ngira-ngira ranjang mana yang dipake buat kuda-kudaan.

"Ini? Ah kayaknya gak mungkin. Ranjang ini kan deket sama pintu"

Yixing jalan ke ranjang sebelahnya.

"Apa ini? Tapi kok keliatannya bukan deh, ranjangnya udah reot gini"

Tinggal 1 ranjang yang masih ada. Ranjangnya masih keliatan baru banget.

"Nah. Pasti disini nih mereka kuda-kudaannya. Ranjangnya masih bagus gini, apalagi letaknya dipojokan" batin Yixing yang ngerasa jadi detektif.

Gatau kenapa Yixing jadi bayangin kalo dia yang main kuda-kudaan disini. Sama pak Kim tentu aja.

"Lagi ngapain, Xing?"

Pak Kim tiba-tiba udah ada disebelah Yixing.

"Kuda-kudaan pak. Eh nggak. Nggak apa-apa pak," Yixing tiba-tiba jadi latah.

"Xing~"

Suaranya pak Kim jadi seksi. Yixing curiga pak Kim ngemut permen Hexos dulu.

"I—iya kenapa pak?" Yixing agak mundur, padahal aslinya udah pengen nubruk cowok kece didepannya ini.

"Ini bajunya. Katanya kamu mau nyuciin" kata pak Kim sambil nyerahin kresek isi baju yang kena sembur Yixing tadi.

"Lah si bapak, kirain mau nyipok gitu!" Yixing gregetan dalem hati.

 **...**

Yixing sebel. Makin sebel pas Luhan dateng kerumahnya Cuma buat pamer kalo dia dapet gebetan baru.

"Dia cakep banget, Xing. Tinggi. Kulitnya putih kayak tepung sagu. Mukanya cool gitu"

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Yixing ogah-ogahan.

"Sehun. Oh sehun. Cakep kan?"

"Iya cakep. Sehun nya Cool kamu nya Hot, ntar anaknya jadi dispenser" celetuk Yixing.

Luhan langsung pasang muka bete. "Kamu kok gitu sih?! Temen seneng harusnya ikut seneng donk?!"

"Seneng sih seneng, tapi ya gak juga dateng terus ngabisin jatah cemilan aku, Lu!" bales Yixing.

Luhan nyengir rusa. "Hehe... habisnya cemilan dirumah udah abis. Yaudah aku kesini aja"

"Gimana PDKT nya ke pak Kim?" tanya Luhan.

Yixing langsung inget kejadian dikantin. Ia lalu ceritain semuanya sama Luhan.

"Serius Xing?! Beneran?! Pak Kris suap-suapan sama Tao?!"

Luhan malah salah fokus cerita.

"Lu, tabok nih" Yixing udah ngangkat selopnya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Jadi kamu nyuciin bajunya pak Kim?"

Yixing iya-in.

"Kenapa gak celananya sekalian? Sapa tau kamu bisa cuciin dalemannya?"

Luhan kadang kelewat jenius.

"Besok deh coba aku sembur celananya, biar bisa aku cuciin sekalian"

 **...**

Hari ini Yixing bangun agak pagian. Dia rencananya mau bikin bekal buat pak guru tersayangnya.

Untung aja Yixing tinggal sendirian, kalo ngga pasti Yixing udah dikira sarap karna masak sambil nyanyi gak jelas. Padahal kalo kata orang dulu, masak itu ga boleh sambil nyanyi ntar masakannya ga enak.

Jam setengah 7, Yixing udah kelar masak semua.

"Xing~! Ayo berangkat!" suara cempreng Luhan kedengeran sampe dalem.

"Duh itu rusa satu, sarapannya pasti toa deket lapangan"

Selain tas ransel. Hari ini Yixing bawa kantong kresek.

"Itu kamu bawa apa Xing?" tanya Luhan penasaran sama barang bawaan Yixing.

"Ini?" Yixing ngangkat kantong kreseknya. "Bekal buat nanti pas jam makan siang"

"Yeeeyyy~ makasih Xing! Kamu emang temen paling baik. Tau aja kalo temennya hari ini gak dapet uang jajan dari mamah~"

Yixing langsung nabok Luhan pake botol minum yang ia bawa.

"Ini buat pak Kim, bukan buat kamu!" kata Yixing kejem.

"Yah.. Kok gitu Xing? Kamu ga kasian liat aku ntar gak makan?" rengek Luhan.

"Minta donk sama bihun."

"Bihun? Siapa bihun?" Luhan bingung.

"Ya gebetan kamu, siapa lagi coba?"

Sungguh rasanya Luhan pengen jedotin kepala Yixing ke tiang listrik, tapi gak jadi takut roboh tiang listriknya.

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Bukan Oh Bihun. Paham?"

"Iya, Lu"

 **...**

"Pak Kim udah makan?" tanya Yixing yang sengaja mampir keruang kesehatan.

"Belum. Tadi banyak kerjaan, jadi gak sempet makan"

"Nah kebetulan pak, Ini Yixing bawain makanan buat bapak" kata Yixing sambil mamerin kantong kresek isi bekalnya.

"Ini beneran buat bapak?"

"Iya donk. Masa buat Luhan sih pak?"

"Panggil Hyung aja, lagian kan aslinya kita Cuma beda 5 tahunan"

Yixing merem melek. "Seriusan pa—Hyung?"

"Panggil aja Myeon Hyung,"

"My—myeon Hyung~" panggil Yixing malu-malu.

"Iya, Xing?" jawab Junmyeon ganteng.

"YA TUHAN JIKA KAU INGIN MEMANGGILKU SEKARANG, AKU IKHLAS!"

"Eh gak jadi Tuhan, Icing belom kuda-kudaan sama Myeon Hyung" ralat Yixing.

"Xing? Yixing? Kamu kenapa?"

"Eh, nggak apa-apa Hyung. Jadi makan siang bareng?"

Biar keliatannya romantis kayak di komik jepang gitu, mereka berdua makannya diatap sekolah. Untung aja hari ini cerah, bener kata ramalan semalem kalo hari ini Libra lucky itemnya celana dalem warna pink polkadot.

"Ini kamu semua yang masak?"

Yixing senyam-senyum malu. "Iya Hyung, Yixing kan tinggal sendirian jadi biasa masak sendiri"

Pak Kim nyicipin masakan yang Yixing buat.

"Serius Xing, ini enak banget" kata Pak Kim.

Yixing sumringah. Gak sia-sia perjuangannya bangun pagi buat masak dan ternyata sang pujaan hati suka sama masakannya.

"Kalo mau bisa kok Yixing bawain bekal tiap hari, Hyung"

"Ntar ngerepotin kamu?"

"Nggak kok Hyung, Luhan aja tiap hari minta makan ditempat Yixing" ucap Yixing boong.

Nun jauh disana Luhan yang mau cipokan sama gebetannya, bersin-bersin.

"Kalo kamu ga kerepotan, boleh juga dibawain bekal kayak gini"

Sayangnya suasana romantis itu terganggu oleh suara ghaib dipojokan.

"Gege~ jangan disini~"

"Gak ada yang liat Tao, Gege udah gak tahan lagi~"

"Tapi kan..."

Yixing sama Jun Myeon merinding.

"I—itu suara apaan ya Hyung?" tanya Yixing.

"Nghhh~ Gheee~"

Jun Myeon nelen ludahnya kasar. Emang kamvret itu guru satu, main kuda-kudaan gak tau jam sama tempat. Jun Myeon berdoa semoga itunya yang dibawah sana nggak bangun.

"Myeon Hyung? 'itu' nya kok bangun?"

 **...**

Seminggu sehabis kejadian itu, Yixing nepatin janjinya bawain bekal buat Jun Myeon. Kadang mereka makan berdua diruang kesehatan. Kadang juga diatap kayak dulu, tapi untung aja udah gada suara-suara ghaib.

"Kamu sekarang jarang keliatan sama Luhan? Kalian berantem?" tanya Jun Myeon pas mereka lagi makan siang.

"Nggak Hyung, kita gak berantem. Luhan uda jadian sama Sehun. Biasalah dapet pacar temen dilupain" jawab Yixing sambil manyun.

Rada sepi juga sih gak ada suara cempreng yang gangguin Yixing akhir-akhir ini.

"Kamu gak cari pacar juga? Biar ada yang nemenin?"

"Gak ah Hyung, Yixing gak mau pacaran sama anak sekolahan. Yixing sukanya sama yang lebih tua"

"Kayak Hyung gini?"

"Iya," jawab Yixing gak sadar.

Hening.

 **END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Nggak dink.

"Hyung sendiri ga nyari pacar?" tanya Yixing balik.

"Ini Hyung lagi cari,"

"Typenya Hyung kayak apa?" Yixing kepo. Aslinya dia deg-degan takut kalo Jun Myeon sukanya nenek-nenek.

"Mmm.. Bisa masak, terus yang penting sih perhatian sama Hyung." Jawab Jun Myeon.

"Kayak Yixing donk, Hyung?"

Yixing keceplosan lagi.

"Iya. Kayak kamu" kata Jun Myeon sambil senyum 9 watt versi lampu LED.

Hening lagi.

Yixing gak berani ngeliat wajahnya Jun Myeon. Beda sama Jun Myeon yang justru ngeliatin Yixing yang lagi nunduk.

"Xing~?" panggil Jun Myeon.

"i—iya Hyung?"

"Kalo kita jadian aja gimana?"

Ohok...

Yixing keselek ludahnya sendiri. Jun Myeon buru-buru ngambilin Yixing minum.

"Gak apa-apa?" tanya Jun Myeon sambil nepukin dada—eh punggung Yixing.

"I—iya Hyung udah baikan"

"Yang tadi Hyung omongin itu serius, Xing. Kalo kamu masih bingung gak perlu jawab sekarang. Jawab aja kalo kamu udah siap"

"Mau kok Hyung."

"Hah?!"

"Yixing—mau jadi pacarnya Myeon Hyung..." ucap Yixing malu-malu.

"Bener? Kamu gak terpaksa kan?"

"Nggak Hyung. Lagian Yixing udah lama suka—sama Hyung~"

Jun Myeon senyum 9 watt lagi.

"Sini Xing," Panggil Jun Myeon sambil nepuk pahanya. Isyarat buat Yixing.

Yixing malu-malu kelabang pas duduk dipangkuan Jun Myeon. Muka Yixing jadi merah kayak warna celana dalem madam Sooman di FF sebelah, pas Jun Myeon meluk pinggangnya.

"Yixing tau? Sebenernya Hyung udah lama naksir sama Yixing~"

"Ma—masa sih Hyung?"

Jun Myeon mengangguk. "Pas Yixing jatuh kesandung tali sepatu itu"

Wajah Yixing berubah jadi asem. "Itu sih pembukaan FF ini Hyung, belum lama"

"Ya anggep aja udah lama, biar keliatan romantis gitu"

"Iyain aja deh. Untung ganteng" batin Yixing.

Fuhh...

Jun Myeon niup leher Yixing iseng.

"Gyaaaa..." teriak Yixing kayak perawan di ena-ena.

"Hyung ngapain sih?!" ucap Yixing sambil nutupin lehernya.

Jun Myeon ngikik kayak kuda. "Kamu gelian ya, Xing?"

"Emang Hyung nggak?"

Sekarang giliran Yixing yang nyoba niup lehernya Jun Myeon.

Chup...

Bukan leher yang ditiup, tapi bibir Jun Myeon yang nemplok. Jadi ceritanya pas Yixing mau niup lehernya, Jun Myeon sengaja miringin kepalanya. Dan jadilah adegan kisseu dengan lumayan elitnya ini.

Yixing syok. Matanya jadi belo lagi. Ngeliat ada tanda-tanda Yixing mau ngelepasin bibir mereka, Jun Myeon langsung megangin tengkuk Yixing. Biar gak kemana-mana.

"Nghh..Hyung..."

Bibir mereka udah buka nempel lagi. Jun Myeon mulai berani mencium Yixing. Jun Myeon membelai deretan gigi Yixing dengan lidahnya. Tangannya sekarang pindah ke bawah dan...

"XING! KAMU DICARIIN BU TIFANNY, SURUH NGUMPULIN TUGAS!"

Luhan tiba-tiba masuk.

"Aku datengnya gak pas ya? Yaudah lanjutin aja pak, Xing. Dadah..." kata Luhan lalu nutup pintunya lagi.

SELAMAT LU, KAMU BERHASIL MEMBUAT SULAY SHIPPER KECEWA MASSAL.

 **...**

"SERIUS XING?! SEKARANG KAMU JADIAN SAMA... blubb...blubb...blubbb..."

Luhan ditenggelamin sama Yixing dikolam renang sekolah.

"Pak, Luhan tenggelam!" teriak seorang siswa.

"Huaahhh...Xing! tega kamu!" teriak Luhan.

"Teriak sekali lagi, aku lelepin kamu diselokan depan sekolah Lu beneran"

Yixing jadi tsadezt.

"Jadi ceritain donk, gimana kalian bisa jadian?" suara Luhan sekarang udah normal. Nggak kayak siaran dilapangan.

"Ya gitu deh. Kita sama-sama suka terus jadian"

"Kejadian yang kemarin gimana? Kalian tetep lanjutin nggak? Terus punya pak Kim gede gak? Rasanya gimana Xing, enak?"

Sekali lagi Luhan ditenggelamin Yixing.

"Pak, Luhan tenggelam lagi!" teriak seorang siswa yang emang dapet skripnya Cuma teriak Luhan tenggelam.

 **...**

Baru aja Yixing mau masuk keruang kesehatan, tapi tangannya buru-buru ditarik sama Jun Myeon.

"Kenapa Hyung? Kita mau makan didalem kan?" tanya Yixing.

"Diem bentar Xing, coba kamu dengerin"

Yixing diem, ia coba nempelin telinganya ke pintu.

"Aaahhh~Ghee~"

"Semphitt sekali...Taoo..."

Bulu kuduk Yixing meremang. Pasangan mesum itu kuda-kudaan lagi diruang kesehatan.

"Kita makan ditempat lain aja ya?" ajak Jun Myeon.

Yixing manut aja sih selama bisa makan sama pacarnya.

Trauma sama suara ghaib diatap sekolah, Jun Myeon ngajak Yixing makan dideket lapangan basket. Pas banget disana ada pohon gede lumayan buat ngadem. Aslinya sih itu pohon authornya yang naroh, diimport langsung dari zimbabwe.

"Kamu bawa apa, Yank?" tanya Jun Myeon yang udah ga sabar pengen makan.

Yixing shy shy shy *Sana mode: On* denger Jun Myeon manggil Yank.

"Hari ini Yixing masak semur terong"

" _Kalo suruh milih, kamu mau terong nya Junmen apa terong sayur?"_

" _Gede mana, terong sayur apa terong nya Junmen?"_

Sebuah suara laknat muncul dikepala Yixing.

"Kamu ngelamun, Xing?"

Yixing langsung sadar, suara laknat itu ternyata suara author sama anaknya aka _Xinggurl_ yang sama-sama jadi duta mecum.

"Terongnya Hyung"

Jun Myeon tiba-tiba pasang tampang rate 25+.

"Kamu mau liat terongnya, Hyung?" kata Jun Myeon.

"He? Hyung bawa terong? Diapain?"

"Tiap hari bawa kok. Gak diapa-apain, khusus buat kamu~"

Yixing yang rada lola _#dijambak_ langsung seneng pas denger Jun Myeon bawa terong. Dia pikir Jun Myeon juga masak terong.

"Mana Hyung? Yixing pengen liat..."

"Disini..."

Jun Myeon narik tangan Yixing terus ditempelin kebagian *uhuk* tengah celananya.

Dunia Yixing berhenti. Ia megang sesuatu. Sesuatu itu keras. Sesuatu itu besar. Sesuatu itu panjang. Sesuatu itu anu nya Jun Myeon.

"Xing~"

Yixing liat napasnya Jun Myeon udah ngos-ngosan. Mukanya merah. Jangan-jangan Jun Myeon udah...

"Kamu masak terong pedes banget, Xing..."

Kamvret.

 **...**

Sekarang ruang kesehatan udah dikuasai Jun Myeon sama Yixing, Pak Kris sama Tao yang tadi dateng langsung diusir sama Jun Myeon.

"Cari tempat lain Kris, ini ruangan udah kita booking" usir Jun Myeon.

Lah dikata hotel, pake bookingan.

Yixing udah duduk dipangkuan pacarnya. Posisi mereka hadap-hadapan. Tangan Yixing ngerangkul leher Junmen terus tangan Junmen ngerangkul pinggang Yixing.

"Hyung~"

"Iya sayang~?" jawab Jun Myeon pake suara Hexos lagi.

Authornya langsung mati ditempat.

"Yixing boleh nanya gak?"

Jun Myeon nyosor bibir Yixing yang cipokable itu. "Tanya apa sayang?"

"Itu—"

"Itu apa?"

"Anu—"

"Anu nya siapa?"

"Anu nya Hyung"

Yixing refleks nutup mulutnya pake tangannya.

"Anu nya Hyung kenapa, sayang~?" bisik Jun Myeon disebelah telinga Yixing.

Yixing langsung mrinding. Bosen nunggu arahan dari authornya yang belom bangkit, Jun Myeon inisiatif buat nyium Yixing duluan.

"Mmphh..."

Bibir Jun Myeon udah nempel dibibir Yixing. Jun Myeon ngasih kode Yixing buat buka mulutnya, biar lidah Jun Myeon bisa masuk.

"Ngghh...Mmphh..."

Lidah Jun Myeon masuk. Yixing juga gak mau kalah, lidahnya berusaha masuk kedalam mulut Jun Myeon yang diartiin sama Jun Myeon kalo Yixing udah sama-sama pengen 'itu'.

"Ngghhh~Hyungg~~"

Bibir Jun Myeon sekarang udah pindah ke leher Yixing. Dia bikin lehernya Yixing penuh bekas merah. Ato bahasa gaulnya kissmark.

Gak Cuma leher, Jun Myeon mulai buka satu-satu kancing seragam Yixing. Dadanya Yixing yang mulus dan berisi keliatan enak bangat kalo ngusel disitu.

"Aaahhh~Myeon~" desah Yixing pas Jun Myeon mengulum nipplenya.

Dadanya Yixing otomatis membusung, biar pacarnya ini bisa leluasa mainin nipplenya.

 **...**

Bagian atas Yixing udah topless. Seragamnya teronggok tak berdaya dilantai. Jadi saksi bisu keganasan sang guru. #Eaakkk

Dibawah sana Yixing ngerasa ada benda keras yang dari tadi nyenggol bokong semoknya.

"Ummm...Hyung~"

Jun Myeon berhenti ngulum nipple Yixing. "Iya sayang~?"

"Yixing mau liat itu~" jawab Yixing shy shy shy *Sana mode: On lagi*

"Itu?"

Jun Myeon pura-pura bloon.

"Yang dibawah sini~"

Yixing sengaja menggerakkan bokongnya.

"Ssshh...Xing~" desah Jun Myeon.

Yixing bangun dari pangkuan Jun Myeon. Sekarang ia berada diantara kedua kaki Jun Myeon. Tangan Yixing mengelus benda kebanggaan Jun Myeon dengan pelan.

"Bukaa...Sayang~"

Jun Myeon udah gak kuat. Godaan Yixing terlalu kuat.

Tangan Yixing cekatan ngelepas celana panjang sekalian daleman yang Jun Myeon pake. Entah berapa kali mata Yixing jadi belo di FF ini. Ia kagum sama kaget ngeliat itu nya Jun Myeon yang udah ngacung tegak.

"Kenapa diliat aja?"

Malu-malu tapir, Yixing mulai megang punya nya Jun Myeon. Jun Myeon gigit bibir pas tangan Yixing megang 'terong'nya.

"Masukin ke mulutmu, Xing~"

Yixing ragu-ragu. "Emang muat Myeon?"

"Coba aja" bujuk Jun Myeon sesat.

Hap...

Ada bang ipul lewat.

Mulut Yixing penuh sama 'terong' punya Jun Myeon. Ngga semua kejantanan Jun Myeon muat kedalam mulut Yixing. Jun Myeon merem melek ngerasain enak pas 'terong'nya kena lidahnya Yixing.

"Mmhhh...Xing...Terusshh..."

 **...**

"Myeon~Aaahhh~Ngghhhh~"

Sekarang giliran Jun Myeon yang mengulum kejantanan Yixing. Celana seragam Yixing udah gatau kemana, tadi begitu dilepas sama Jun Myeon langsung dibuang sembarangan. Mereka berdua udah sama-sama gak pake baju.

Yixing udah tiduran diranjang. Jun Myeon dibawah sana masih mengulum kejantanan Yixing. Sesekali Jun Myeon meremas kedua bongkahan bokong Yixing yang kenyal. Yixing menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Myeon~akhuu...Ngghhhh..."

Cairan putih langsung memenuhi mulut Jun Myeon.

"Duh, Myeon maaf ya. Yixing ga sempet bilang kalo mau keluar" ucap Yixing rada panik.

Jun Myeon menelan semua cairan dimulutnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, sayang~"

"Myeon, punya kamu..."

Yixing nunjuk kejantanan Jun Myeon yang udah tegang lagi.

"Boleh aku masukin, Xing~?" tanya Jun Myeon.

Yixing ngangguk tanda iya.

Jun Myeon membuka lebar kedua kaki Yixing. Dia lalu mengocok miliknya sebelum memasuki Yixing.

"Kalo sakit gigit pundak Hyung aja ya, Xing~" ujar Jun Myeon mulai memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Nghh...Sakit..." rintih Yixing.

"Tahan sebentar sayang..."

Ujung kepala kejantanan Jun Myeon sudah masuk. Yixing memejamkan matanya, nahan sakit.

Gak tega ngeliat Yixing kesakitan gitu, Jun Myeon langsung masukin semua kejantanannya.

"Aaahhhh/Ngghh"

Jun Myeon diem bentar. Biar Yixing nyesuain ukuran kejantanannya. Jun Myeon nyium kening Yixing biar Yixingnya rileks.

"Aku gerak sekarang ya~"

"Pelan dulu Myeon, masih sakit"

Jun Myeon nurutin permintaan Yixing. Ia gerakin pinggulnya pelan.

"Nngghhh...Xing..."

Lubangnya Yixing terlalu sempit buat kejantanan Jun Myeon.

"Oohhh~Myeoonn~"

Lama-lama Jun Myeon menggerakkan pinggulnya makin cepet. Bunyi kedua paha yang beradu jadi backsound ruang kesehatan.

"Aaaahh...Myeon...Nngghh..."

 **...**

Kayaknya posisi Uke on top bakal jadi posisi favorit Jun Myeon. Dengan posisi Yixing diatasnya, kejantanannya bisa masuk lebih dalam.

"Uhh...Myeonnn..." desah Yixing sambil menutup matanya.

"Yaahh...Xing...Terushh...bergerak sayang..."

Jun Myeon memijat kejantanan Yixing yang menganggur. Dapat 2 kenikmatan bersamaan, membuat suara desahan Yixing semakin keras.

"Aahhh...Ngghh...Myeonniee..."

Tangan Yixing membantu Jun Myeon memijat kejantanannya. Jun Myeon ngerasa kalo kejantanan milik Yixing udah mau keluar. Ia semakin cepat memijatnya.

"Myeonnn...Aaaahhhh..."

desahan panjang tanda kalo Yixing udah orgasme yang kedua kalinya.

Tubuh Yixing ambruk diatas Jun Myeon.

"Capek sayang?" tanya Jun Myeon sambil mengelus kepala Yixing.

"Iyaaa~" jawab Yixing manja.

"Sekali lagi ya sayang. Punya Hyung belum keluar"

Yixing masih ngerasa kejantanan Jun Myeon masih keras didalam sana. Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Posisi kali ini Yixing menungging ditepian ranjang. Jun Myeon udah siap dibelakang Yixing. Kejantanannya masih setia tegak berdiri kokoh.

"Hyung masuk ya, Xing~"

Kali ini lebih gampang. Kejantanan Jun Myeon langsung masuk.

"Aaaahhh...Aaahhh...Aaahhh..."

Badan Yixing ikut gerak saat Jun Myeon menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Disituhh...Myeon...Aaanngghhh..."

"Sini sayang?" Jun Myeon makin cepet gerakin pinggulnya.

"Iyaaahh...Aaaahhh...Terusshh..."

Denger suara desahan Yixing, bikin Jun Myeon jadi makin semangat. Jun Myeon menggerakkan pinggulnya kayak orang kesurupan.

"Aaahhh...Aaahh...Aaahh...Myeoniieee...Nggahhhhh..."

 **...**

Jun Myeon mengganti seprei ranjang yang udah kotor bekas mereka. Jam udah nunjukin pukul 3 sore, yang artinya semua murid udah pulang.

"Nanti Hyung anteri pulang ya, jangan pulang sendiri" kata Jun Myeon.

"Iya Hyung" jawab Yixing sambil make celana panjangnya

Brak...

"Pak Kim?! Liat Yixing ngga—"

Lagi-lagi Luhan yang masuk. Mulut Luhan mangap kayak ikan lohan. Dia ngeliat Yixing yang lagi make celana terus ngeliat pak Kim yang Cuma pake daleman.

"Ups. Salah lagi ya kayaknya. Dadah~" ujar Luhan lalu nutup pintunya terus lari.

"LUHAAAANNNNNN...!" teriak Yixing kesel.

 **END beneran**

 **...**

 **Ehem. Teruntuk adinda Xinggurl yang tepat pada tanggal 15 oktober merayakan ulang tahun yang ke 101. Selamat nak, kamu bisa ketemu mamah kamu yang emejing ini. Semoga di usia kamu ini, kamu bisa menemukan jodohmu selain Shuai dan Yixing karena mereka milik mamah.**

 **Tetap jadi duta mecum periode 2016-30000 bersama mamah nak. Dan jangan lupa untuk tetap berantakan demi keluarga berantakan kita ini.**

 **The power of kepepet emang emejing banget, seharian didepan lepi gara-gara ditagih 1x25 jam sehari demi ulang tahun anak tercintah *hoax***

 **Betewe ini FF sulay enceh pertama, jadi buat para sulay Shipper semoga kalian menikmatinya. Dan maaf untuk mas gigi yang Cuma jadi cameo tapi mesum banget.**

 **REVIEW GAES.**

 **SALAM TERONG MAYONES.**

 **...**


End file.
